


Plus One

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exact numbers are important for wedding receptions. And other things. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Till Death Do Us Part"

A couple months after Ryan's wedding, Castle puts on the coat he hasn't worn since that night. He's briefly puzzled as he pulls two small pieces of paper out of one pocket, then grins in recognition as he sees that each bears a single number.

Even though they'd agreed to be each other's "plus ones" for the wedding, Rick's still surprised that he convinced Kate to trade "numbers" with him, crediting good champagne and a jovial atmosphere with his success.

Castle pulls out a pen, increments each number by one, and, still smiling, deposits the papers back in his pocket.


End file.
